


In the Blood

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Monthly Two, Halloween prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello! Here's my first submission for General Danvers Monthly Two, enjoy! :=)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my first submission for General Danvers Monthly Two, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex tensed as she entered her apartment. Something was…off, wrong

“Kara?” she called out, reaching for the light switch

“Please don’t” a familiar voice requested softly

Alex froze. That could not be her. Astra was _dead_ , killed by her own hand. Tensing, she reached for her gun, only for an icy cold, hard grip to suddenly close around her wrist with bruising intensity. Gasping in pain, she released her hold on the weapon, spinning around to see Astra alive and well standing behind her in the pale gloom from the window

“Astra,” she breathed. It couldn’t be her, it simply couldn’t be, Kara had attended her funeral for god’s sake! Astra _was dead!!_ “you died,” Alex shook her head “you died. I killed you. And you died”

The Kryptonian chuckled in the gloom “If only that were true”

“Wha, what do you mean?” Alex panted out, feeling like she was suddenly drowning. Astra’s eyes seemed to glow from within with a pale, unnatural light

“There are many things in this universe that deify explanation or reason,” Astra remarked “the dead…do not always _stay_ dead”

“So, what? This is…revenge?” Alex panted out

Astra shrugged “Of a sort, you might say,” she remarked as she took a step forward “you could stop me, ask me to” she offered

“Stop” Alex said instantly

Astra stopped and simply stood there. And that was when Alex noticed it

Her skin was unusually pale, and her touch had been cold, like ice. Slowly, Alex reached out, placing her hand over Astra’s heart, feeling….nothing. No heartbeat, no warmth, no breathing

Gasping, she jerked her hand back “What the fuck happened to you?” she hissed, even as she felt the urge to flee die, felt herself drowning in those grey-green eyes

Astra smirked as she suddenly curled her hand around the back of Alex’s neck, pulling her flush “I am Death itself” she whispered as she pulled Alex in for a kiss…

******

Gasping, Alex suddenly bolted upright, frantically looking around her empty bedroom. No Astra. Nothing, just her and the dust bunnies.

Groaning, she threw back the covers and shuffled into the bathroom, struggling to brush off the memory of the weird dream. Turning on the sink, she stopped suddenly, frowning as she saw that her body was covered in various scratches and bruises, some of the scratches looked like they had been deep enough to have actually drawn blood. Just how bad was that dream anyway?

Reaching for her toothpaste, she stopped, suddenly noticing two puncture marks on her neck. Cautiously reaching up, she felt a bolt of pleasure shudder through her as she touched them, as a phantom laugh suddenly echoed through her head

She hoped she'd have that dream again tonight…

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a second chapter to "In the Blood" that no one really asked for except maybe Polybi and Kendrickhier, who both suggested a repeat performance. So, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex shivered as cold gust of air blew in from the open window. This was stupid, she thought, it was just a bunch of dreams. Vivid, exciting dreams, but dreams nonetheless. Standing up, she firmly closed the window, shaking her head at her stupidity

"Alex"

She spun around at the voice. _That_ voice that had haunted her for days now

" _Astra_ " she breathed as she came face to face with the Kryptonian. A bolt of anticipation shot through her. It had been real

"That was dangerous," the Kryptonian remarked "leaving your window open like that, you never know what could come inside"

"No," Alex agreed quietly "you don't"

Astra slowly stepped up to her, idly brushing a lock of hair back from her face "You want this don't you?" she asked

Alex shook her head "I want you," she corrected "this...whatever this is...is just an added bonus"

She watched as Astra's canine teeth lengthened into noticeable fangs, her hand tightening on Alex's chin possessively "Tell me," the Kryptonian demanded "I need your consent"

"I want this" Alex emphasized, sighing in pleasure as Astra's teeth sank into her neck...

******

**Some time later...**

Alex slowly stretched her arms above her head, relishing in the newfound sense of power coursing through her

"So, is this going to permanent?"

Alex turned at the voice "Hi, Kara" she greeted

Kara shook her head "This is weird you know, Alex," she remarked "I mean vampires are a myth" she added

"Then why does every society on Earth have a story similar to it?" Alex challenged "why did Krypton have their own vampire myth? Those stories had to come from somewhere, Kara"

Kara sighed "Are you...happy at least?" she asked

Alex looked over as Astra gently touched down a few feet away, giving Kara a polite nod

"You know I am," Alex replied "besides, this won't change anything between us, Kara. It just means that...well we'll have a lot of sisters nights"

Kara smirked, but still looked sad as she pulled her sister in for a hug, stamping down her revulsion at how cold Alex was to the touch now, at how she couldn't hear her heart beating anymore

"Well," she pulled back "I'll see you tomorrow night, I guess?"

"You will" Alex assured, linking her arm with Astra. Smiling the two vampires leapt off the rooftop, vanishing into the mist...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
